spartanmazdafandomcom-20200216-history
Antonius Mede (Invasion)
|class = Necromancer |location = |faction = Hades Dead Cult Mede Dynasty (formerly) Cyrodiilic Republic (formerly) |rank = Leader Chief Lieutenant |title = The Dead Emperor |ref_id = |base_id = }} Antonius Mede is an Imperial Necromancer and Hades's Chief Lieutenant and head of the Dead Cult. He was originally a member of the royal family, the Mede Dynasty in Cyrodiil, then he become Emperor of Tamriel, becoming the last ruler of the Medes and to further practice the dark arts of necromancy. Between when he becomes Dictator and Antonius Mede's last battle with Reman Septim, the first Emperor of the Second Septims. After this battle, he went into hiding, most likely staying at his Hideout Shack, a large, well-fortified center of operations in southwest of Whiterun. Since then, he has cleverly played all the political games and powers for two centuries. His influences have even reached back to the Cyrodiil, the homeland of the Imperials, and necromancers across Cyrodiil and Skyrim worship him as the "Dead Emperor." History Mede Dynasty It is said that he was born Attrebus Antonius Mede in 4E 78 on the 22nd of Last Seed to Attrebus Mede and unknown mother. In his childhood, he had developing insanity, the same of Mad Emperor Pelagius Septim III. Sources like The Last Mede, that Antonius childhood were good and even-like, and loveable and caring child, even learn how to fight with an wooden Sword, archery and learn how to ride an horse. At about 14 or 15 years old, Antonius developed with Brain Fever and upon recovered two years later, which result insanity. Necromancy At his young age, Antonius began to make a study of the school of necromancy. Time passed, and he became fascinated by the secrets of necromancers, and was seduced into the practice of entrapping and enslaving souls. He was also admired Mannimarco, the King of Worms. Antonius at the time was at the Arcane University to become one of most powerful mage, and soon when the Council of Mages caught Antonius with necromancy, he was kicked out of the University. His father, angered that Antonius' necromancy method, he was punished and beaten. After the short time, Antonius continued to study in necromancy. With his mage skills while at the University, he become one of the most popular necromancer of all of Cyrodiil. He continued his study when he said that he read an book about Hades, and summoned him.The Rise and Fall of Rasmanl He then later created an Daedra cult for Hades, called the Order of the Dead, or "Dead Cult". Other nercomancers in Cyrodiil and Skyrim managed to alliances with Antonius Mede, and join the cult with Hades, the Prince of the UnDead as their savior and god. Emperor Attrebus Mede was crowned as Emperor Attrebus Mede II (which in reality he was number the first) at age of 21 on 4E 99. The amount of losing supported between Medes and people of Cyrodiil in the first weeks of his beginning of his reign. Attrebus Mede was nicknamed Dictator Emperor because of his popularity faded. His rule as Emperor, was unpopular that mobs to opposed Attrebus Mede; but many of riots by mobs failed. Attrebus often called Mad Attrebus (similar to Pelagius Septim III's insanity). Antonius managed to lift the ban on nercomancy for his cult, while as the cult spread throughout Cyrodiil without anyone notices it. As Emperor, he formerly known as Emperor Attrebus Mede II from 4E 99 to 4E 119, and remembered as the final Emperor of the Tamrielic Empire. Doctors often attempted to cure the Emperor's madness multiple times, but Attrebus refused. This may cause succession crisis without a bride or issue, he may die childless. Dictator Sources say that an idea of an republic come an demand that while as Emperor, Antonius thinks that he once visit a book across called the "Republic of Hahd", an underwear country. Not any other Tamriel to established a republic while remaining Emperor. Since his popular that his selfish, evil, and tyrant Emperor of Cyrodiil. While the Elder Council demanding the Emperor not to create a republic, because the Empire is failing. Upon establishing an dictatorship in Tamriel, many of Imperials demanding the Emperor-then now Dictator Antonius Mede to resign, which he refused. Antonius even took steps to transform Cyrodiil into a dictatorship republic, and to link more tightly the other provinces of the empire into a single cohesive unit. Even he will be plans to invade other provinces of Tamriel, that will only stop during civil war in Cyrodiil. Antonius was declared himself, the rank of Dictator, with total power over all of Cyrodiil and even the government. He forced the Elder Council to dismissed, which many of the council went into exile as they planned to rise General Reman Septim that successfully restoring the monarchy. During his reign, Antonius was described as one of the worst and the only dictator who made Cyrodiil into a dictatorship republic. With the Septims are banned, and replaced with Mede, which only to be Septim Coin to be bring back into Cyrodiil. Decline During the reign of Attrebus Mede II, the people of Cyrodiil during that time often called, "one of the worst Emperors of Cyrodiil." His worse and also the cause of his downfall when he mistook Talos as an Necromancer; which proven false and Attrebus may have been a Daedric worshipper which often summoned Mad-god Sheogorath because of his madness. His empire (Cyrodiil, Skyrim, High Rock and Hammerfell) gaining independent respectfully, which his empire left with Cydrodiil—but Skyrim, Hammerfall and High Rock remaining alliances with each other and the Empire. Civil War The Elder Council call the restoration of Septim dynasty, which they reach out General Reman Septim, and Elder Council councilor. Reman raise arms and raise a army, which supported by Empire's own Imperial Legion, Skyrim and Morrowind; up to almost 900,000 troops. Even though that Antonius wasn't present at all battles included Battle of Rivalry, Battle of Silver Road, Raid of the Ages and Battle for Ruby ThroneAlthough he was present at Battle for Ruby Throne, but wasn't partpaliate in battle. (which all battles were win for Cephorus). Escaped Death After the Battle for Ruby Throne, Antonius Mede sudden death at aged of 50. In the book "Sudden Death of Mad Antonius", explains that Antonius's sudden death have leas to conspiracies; one lead to Attrebus faked his death and vanished without a trace, other one had committed suicide. Possibility may lead that he was vanished and teleport by Sheogorath to the Shivering Isles; which it can be true and was given immortality. But his throne passed to General Reman Cyrodiil, few months later and was crowned as Emperor Reman Septim, which he commonly known as Reman Cyrodiil IV on 4E 129. Resurrection At the beginning of the Fifth Era, 102-years after Antonius's death, and with Hades, the Prince of the UnDead start making a comeback for the first time since the pervious eras. Hades' neromancers found the former Emperor's burial at the unknown tomb and he was resurrected, and soon to be Hades' Chief lieutenants, along with Clevianus Cheyagen with his Faustiliana, Mosmen and Kaina Valiele. Upon resurrected, Antonius involved with necromancy. And he was chosen to become leader of the Order of the Dead, an Daedric cult who worship Hades, and methods of necromancy and the UnDead. Dialogue Quotes |} Artifacts Notes Trivia Apprentices and followers Appearances * Category:Invasion: Males Category:Invasion: Imperials Category:Invasion: Characters Category:Invasion: Necromancers Category:Invasion: Order of the Dead Members Category:Invasion: Daedra Worshippers